Je serai soldat
by lunny
Summary: Roy Mustang est devenu un soldat, pourquoi ? Et si c’était juste la promesse d’un enfant qui s’était perdu ? RoyXHavoc


**Titre **: Je serais soldat

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas par cotre la poésie est à moi ! (J'aurais préféré les persos mais bon…)

**Résumé :** Roy Mustang est devenu un soldat, pourquoi ? Et si c'était juste la promesse d'un enfant qui s'était perdu ? RoyXHavoc

**Genre :** tragique un peu de yuri et de yaoi.

**Avertissement :** Du yaoi du yuri et des gens qui crament donc ceux que ça choque peuvent faire demi-tour.

**Note :** C'est ma première fic sur Full Métal Alchimiste.

Bonne lecture !

**Je serais soldat**

Le paysage défilait à travers la vitre, le généralisme, Roy Mustang, semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Sur le reflet de la vitre, on voyait son visage ennuyé, sa tête reposant nonchalamment sur son poing fermé. Son oeil valide perdu dans le vague, une pointe de nostalgie dedans. N'importe qui passant par là l'aurait trouvé séduisant, assis sur son siège, contemplant à travers la vitre le paysage d'une région peu connu, au sud, il semblait une statue, ainsi, seul son souffle léger prouvait le contraire et peut-être parfois le mouvement de ses cheveux noirs sous la brise légère de son propre souffle. Mais les personnes présentes ne semblaient pas le voir, ou plutôt lui laissaient-elles se remémorer des souvenirs que ce paysage verdoyant lui inspirait. Dans ce wagon, tout le monde parlait sauf lui, il restait silencieux pour une fois.

J'ai des souvenirs plein la tête,

Des sourires comme des morts,

Qui font trembler mon corps,

Faîtes que ça s'arrête.

Lassé du paysage, ou peut-être un trop plein de souvenirs, il finit par reporter son attention à l'intérieur du wagon. Toute son équipe d'antan était là, enfin tout le monde ? Non, il manquait la seule présence féminine, se nommant Riza, mais elle, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait quitté le poste qu'elle avait longtemps occupé. Elle avait accompli son devoir, elle avait tenu sa promesse, celle faîtes à un certain papa gâteau qui avait adoré sa petite fille Elysia, celle de faire qu'un certain colonel devienne généralisme si il arrivait quoi que ce soit et qu'il ne puisse pas s'assurer de ça lui-même. Riza avait dit vouloir faire sa vie, qu'elle avait assez servit l'armée et qu'elle n'avait plus aucun but ici, alors autant changer avant de mourir d'ennui. Roy se doutait que sa vie se trouvait près d'une certaine personne se nommant Maria Ross et qui avait donné sa démission quelque temps après. Trop bizarre pour être une coïncidence, surtout que les deux personnes avaient disparus dans la nature peu de temps après. Roy était content pour son ancienne seconde, elle avait sûrement trouvé le bonheur.

Moi, je suis assit,

J'ai réussi ma vie,

C'est ce qu'on pense de moi,

Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ?

Il revient au wagon dont il occupait une place près de la fenêtre, complètement au fond. Amstrong, à l'avant, toujours avec sa houppette blonde, faisait une démonstration de ses muscles dont seul lui avait le secret, de petites étoiles roses l'entourant. Breda face à lui essayait de faire de même, avec un assez beau résultat il fallait avouer, mais aucune petite étoile rose n'apparaissait, ne se décourageant pas il continuait. Les autres les regardaient en échangeant des commentaires, encouragements et autres broutilles, si ils ne portaient pas l'uniforme de soldat, on aurait pu croire à des gamins face à une nouvelle attraction. Roy fronça son seul sourcil visible, il manquait quelqu'un, rapidement il fit l'appel dans sa tête, il tourna la tête rapidement, pour apercevoir la personne manquante, un grand fumeur, blond et très naïf quelque fois qui s'appelait Havoc. Il le vit un peu en retrait dans un coin en train de lire. Il semblait passionné par sa lecture, Mustang aurait donné beaucoup pour être ainsi passionné et oublier le monde qui l'entourait. Ses cheveux blonds coiffés en pétard comme toujours, une cigarette en bouche ça non plus ça ne changeait pas. Mustang sourit légèrement, rien ne changeait vraiment avec lui. Puis retourna inconsciemment vers la contemplation du paysage.

Les gens changent pas autour de moi,

Toujours les mêmes mots,

Ils sont toujours là,

C'est mieux, je préfère ça.

Des maisons isolées qui ressemblent à celle où il a grandit, il se rappelle et il a mal. Il courait sur le chemin avec ses amis d'antan, ils jouaient à la guerre et ils riaient ne comprenant pas vraiment le jeu cruel auquel ils jouaient, un jeu où le plus fort gagne même si il a tort. Il n'avait pas comprit à l'époque et il riait, belles années qui ont passés. Et chaque jour, ils revenaient ensemble de leur école, chantant ensemble l'hymne de la guerre, l'hymne du plus fort, l'hymne de la mort… Bien sûr, ils avaient entendu par les adultes que quelque part, il y avait vraiment la guerre, mais ils n'avaient pas comprit à l'époque, croyant simplement à un jeu d'adulte, mais ce n'en était pas un, mais ça il ne l'avait pas comprit assez tôt. Ils voyaient les soldats comme des héros. Ceux qui se battent pour leur pays, ils n'avaient pas compris qu'ils pouvaient aussi en mourir.

Le faible n'a pas le choix,

Il doit devenir fort,

Ce n'est pas une loi,

C'est la règle du plus fort.

Et rentrant chez lui, il allait voir sa mère et lui disait :

-Maman, plus tard, je serai soldat !

Et la femme riait croyant à un rêve d'enfant, fragile et incertain, un rêve d'enfant, mais est-ce qu'elle se disait, plus tard il deviendra soldat ? Sûrement pas. Et l'enfant voyant sa mère rire ne comprenant pas pensait qu'elle était heureuse, qu'elle était fière de lui, mais ce n'était pas ça. Puis il allait souriant rejoindre les autres enfants, heureux que sa mère soit fière de lui. Si il avait vraiment comprit serait-il là ? Personne ne le sait, sauf lui, même si il ne comprend vraiment pas. Et quand il revenait le soir quand son père était rentré, il allait s'asseoir sur ses genoux et disant :

-Papa, plus tard je serai soldat !

Et il lui souriait avec ce regard d'une grande bonté, et ne disait rien qui aurait pu briser ce rêve d'enfant. L'enfant ne comprenant pas croyait son père ému car il était fier qu'il dise ça, alors il souriait heureux que son père soit fier de lui.

Un rêve d'enfant qui reste ancré,

Ça c'est mon pêché,

Des illusions qui m'ont fait avancés,

Si j'avais compris, j'aurais reculé.

Un soir qu'il rentrait, et allait comme à son habitude dire à sa mère son projet d'avenir, il avait vu au loin des flammes rougeoyantes. Alors, il avait courut comme jamais il avait courut, pas comme il courait pour échapper à ses amis quand il jouait à la guerre pour sauver sa vie. Non, il avait couru avec la peur au ventre, et si il avait comprit à ce moment là alors, que c'est ce qu'on ressentait quand on essayait vraiment de sauver sa vie sûrement il n'aurait plus voulu devenir soldat. Mais il n'avait pas comprit et il avait courut avec pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie la peur pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et enfin arrivé, il avait comprit pour une fois, il avait comprit en voyant la maison en flamme, il avait comprit en voyant le regard affolé des gens, il avait comprit en voyant son père arrivé le visage affolé, il l'avait comprit quand son père l'avait serré dans ses bras, si fort comme de peur qu'il s'échappe, il avait comprit qu'il ne dirais plus :

-Maman, je serai soldat.

Et ce jour-là, il avait décidé qu'à défaut de dire cette phrase, il l'exécuterait.

C'est mots je ne les dirais pas,

Ces mots, je les ferais pour toi,

Tenant ma parole d'autrefois

Maman, je serai soldat

Le lendemain, ces pas l'avaient conduits devant les restes calcinés de la maison, il les avaient longuement regardé puis s'était retourné ne voulant plus les regarder, rentrant dans la maison qu'ils avaient réussit à trouver. Et il était allé voir son père qui était assis sur une chaise la tête dans les mains, encore une fois il avait comprit pourquoi, mais machinalement il avait dit :

-Papa, je serais soldat !

Mais, il n'avait pas été accueillit par le regard bienveillant et l'habituel sourire, à la place, il y avait des yeux rougis par les pleurs et remplis d'inquiétude et aucun sourire sur le visage paternel, et il s'était penché vers lui, l'avait prit brusquement dans ses bras et avait murmuré :

-Pitié, ne me fais pas ça.

Mais l'enfant n'avait pas comprit, qu'est-ce qu'il ne devait pas faire ? Il l'ignorait.

Papa, je ne comprends pas,

J'avais déjà dit ça, autrefois,

Papa, qu'est ce qui y a ? Répond-moi,

Tu ne m'aimes plus c'est ça ?

Il n'avait plus prononcé plus ces mots devant lui, il n'avait pas voulu plus voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux de sa seule famille, la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir pleurer à cause de lui, alors, il n'avait plus rien dit gardant ça à l'intérieur pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Le père avait cru que son fils avait abandonné cette idée n'en avait plus parlé et tout avait reprit comme avant sauf que le garçon, n'avait plus de maman. Mais malgré ça il avait vécu heureux, dans une maison plus petite qu'autrefois, mais il y avait été heureux et il avait été content que son père ait retrouvé le sourire alors il n'avait rien dit rien même si il n'avait pas comprit.

Papa, si tu avais tout dit,

Je serais peut-être pas ici,

Mais c'est trop tard pas vrai ?

Ça au moins je le sais.

Mais une nuit d'orage tout c'est encore changé, le petit garçon avait été seul dans son lit et avait répété inlassablement dans sa tête, de peur que son père l'entende si il l'avait dit de vive voix, qu'un soldat n'avait jamais peur et qu'il devait être courageux. Mais finalement l'enfant n'avait pas résisté et s'était précipité dans la chambre de son père, son père l'avait accueillit sans rien dire, sachant que la peur des enfants pouvait être très forte dans certains cas. Et ils avaient fini par s'endormir, mais un éclair plus bruyant que les autres les avait tout deux réveillé, le père avait sentit une odeur de brûlé s'était levé l'enfant sommeillant dans ses bras ne préférant pas le laisser seul, et il était descendu dans la cuisine et alors ils l'avaient trouvés en feu, les flammes se reflétant sur les murs blancs avaient rendu la scène plus horrible encore. Un arbre était tombé à l'intérieur sûrement foudroyé par l'orage, l'arbre avait sûrement pris feu avant de tomber dans la cuisine. Le père avait vu que les flammes se rapprochaient rapidement du placard où il rangeait l'alcool et il avait pertinemment su que ce n'était pas bon. Et il avait su qu'il n'atteindrait jamais la porte à temps alors, il avait regardé son fils avec le regard des gens qui prennent de grandes décisions changeant le cours d'une vie. Et très doucement il l'avait serré dans ses bras et l'enfant avait comprit comme il avait comprit qu'il ne verrais plus sa mère, que c'était la dernière étreinte de son père.

Papa, pourquoi c'est comme ça ?

Pourquoi tout ce que j'aime,

Meurt autour de moi ?

Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ?

Et très doucement, il avait murmuré d'une petite voix :

-Papa, je serai soldat !

Le père avait resserré son étreinte sur l'enfant comprenant ses mots et avait répondu :

Fais comme tu l'entends, j'ai été injuste de vouloir te garder près de moi négligeant tes rêves. Je voulais juste ne pas te perdre, mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, je veux juste que tu trouve au moins une personne à aimer car je ne serai plus là. Réalise tes rêves et vit, c'est tout ce que j'ai le droit de te demander.

Puis le père avait soulevé l'enfant, l'enfant avait comprit ce qu'il allait faire mais il réfléchissait encore au sens des paroles de son père, ne pensant pas à se débattre. Et le père avait réunit ses forces et puis il avait lancé son fils à travers la fenêtre fermée. L'enfant avait sentit la fenêtre se briser au contact de son dos, envoyant des éclats de verre tout autour de lui, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté son père debout au milieu de la cuisine en feu lui souriant. Il avait volé sur plusieurs mètres avant de percuté un arbre, il s'était alors relevé comme réveillé d'une longue transe et avait l'intention de courir pour rejoindre son père, mais à peine relevé la maison avait explosé, le feu ayant doublé d'intensité au contact de l'air extérieur avait atteint rapidement la réserve d'alcool, le tout avait explosé. Et l'enfant s'était de nouveau rendu compte qu'il ne pourra plus jamais dire :

-Papa, je serai soldat.

Puis doucement, les paroles de son père lui étaient revenues, et il n'avait pas comprit, ses rêves, est-ce que c'était devenir soldat. Il ne savait pas, mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher alors il décida que c'était son rêve. Mais si il avait comprit peut-être aurait-il su que son rêve à lui était que ses parents soient fiers de lui, maintenant il le sait, et il sait que c'est trop tard maintenant pour reculer.

Comme une bouée

Au milieu de l'océan

Je m'y suis raccroché

Même si je me mens

Ainsi avait vraiment commencé ses études pour devenir soldat, mais il avait apprit bien vite que ses jeux d'enfants ne ressemblaient pas à la vraie vie, il avait étudié jour et nuit cherchant un moyen d'entrer dans l'armée. Il l'avait trouvé dans une étagère de l'orphelinat où on l'avait recueillit à la mort de son père. Il avait trouvé par hasard un livre sur la transmutation, il avait apprit que les alchimistes aussi étaient recrutés dans l'armée bien que ce soit très rare. A partir de ce jour, il avait passé tout son temps libre dans la bibliothèque s'entraînant en cachette à l'alchimie, il s'y révéla très doué, et avait continué avec acharnement ses recherches. Au bout de plusieurs années d'effort, il fut assez satisfait de son niveau pour se présenter au concours. Il avait réussit facilement l'épreuve écrite, il connaissait toute les ficelles de l'alchimie ayant étudié avec acharnement. A l'examen oral, on lui avait demandé pourquoi voulait-il devenir alchimiste d'état. Il s'était tu quelques instants, il n'avait pas vraiment su, c'était pour lui longtemps son seul but, et ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus posé la question. Puis il avait répondu d'une voix douce avec un sourire franc :

-J'ai fait la promesse de devenir soldat.

Les gens en face de lui n'avaient rien dit et il avait passé l'examen final.

Maman, regarde moi,

Ton fils va devenir soldat,

Réaliser un rêve qu'il n'avait pas,

J'ai fait ça pour toi.

Tous les éléments dont pouvait rêver un alchimiste s'étaient trouvé sur le terrain. Plusieurs avaient commencé leurs démonstrations. Plus ou moins réussit, alors le jeune homme s'était avancé et avait observé un homme faire une maison entière grâce à un immense cercle de transmutation. Alors le jeune homme avait regardé la maison. Elle ressemblait à celle de son enfance, alors, inconsciemment, il avait dessiné avec sa craie un symbole tout juste la taille d'un poing et toujours sans se rendre compte, il avait frotté la surface du cercle. Un éclair était alors sorti du cercle s'élevant dans l'air, puis retombant sur la maison, seulement à ce moment là, il s'était rendu compte de son geste. Quelques minutes plus tard la bâtisse était complètement brûlée ravagé par les flammes sous les yeux de son créateur. Un silence s'était installé tous regardant le jeune homme responsable de ce carnage, soudain, quelqu'un avait applaudit et avait dit bien fort :

-Je crois que nous avons trouvé notre alchimiste.

Et tout le jury avait à son tour applaudit, le jeune homme n'avait vraiment réagi que peut de temps après réalisant qu'il avait réalisé son rêve, il était devenu soldat. Alors, il avait été heureux pensant à ses parents et se disant qu'ils étaient sûrement fiers de lui. Plus tard, il avait reçu son nom d'alchimiste : le Flame alchimiste. Quelqu'un avec qui il travaillait, et avec lequel il s'entendait bien, lui avait demandé pourquoi, il n'avait pas répondu et l'autre n'avait pas insisté. Mais au fond de lui il savait, il voulait contrôler le feu pour ne plus qu'il se retourne contre lui, plus jamais.

Si j'avais dit pourquoi,

Il se serait moqué de moi,

Celle qui m'a volé tout ça,

Ne se retourna plus contre moi.

Peu de temps après son engagement dans l'armée, une guerre s'était déclaré, les Ishbals avaient attaqués suite à une bévue de l'armée, alors tous les alchimistes d'état avaient été envoyé sur le front. Les Ishbals n'utilisant pas l'alchimie, ils auraient l'avantage. Ainsi, il était arrivé sur un vrai champs de bataille et on lui avait fourni à lui et à d'autres alchimistes une pierre rouge, elle augmentait le pouvoir de leur alchimie, le jeune homme avait prit la pierre mais il aurait préféré ne même pas la voir, il n'aimait la couleur rouge, rouge comme le sang qu'il allait devoir versé il l'avait su. Ainsi il s'était équipé de son gant avec un cercle d'alchimie inscrit dessus, le même qui avait fait de lui un alchimiste. Et il était allé vers les champs de bataille, en premier temps, il avait pu se tenir à distance, évitant de voir les cadavres carbonisés par sa faute mais finalement, il avait du s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la ville, il avait vu les cadavres tomber autour de lui, par sa faute, il le savait. Un moment, les ennemis étaient trop nombreux alors, il avait du entré dans un bâtiment, une maison avant la guerre sûrement. Et il s'y était réfugié, il était alors arrivé dans la pièce principale et avait entendu un bruit se retournant vivement près à claquer des doigts il s'était retrouvé face à deux yeux rouges d'enfant. L'enfant avait regardé le jeune homme avec peur pointant sur lui son arme, un enfant armé avait-il amèrement pensé voilà à quoi la guerre conduit, et il avait su pertinemment su que ce n'était plus un jeu. La réalité l'avait frappé de plein fouet se rendant compte de l'horreur qu'il faisait subir. Puis l'enfant et lui s'étaient fixés la peur déformait le visage de l'enfant, mais aussi ceux de l'adulte. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas tuer l'enfant, mais il avait su que l'enfant lui aurait tiré. Puis l'enfant avait crié prêt à tirer, mais le Flame alchimiste avait été plus rapide et avait claqué des doigts. Un corps inerte et carbonisé lui avait fait face et il s'étai rendu compte à quel point la guerre était horrible, mais c'était trop tard pour reculer.

J'ai tué un enfant,

J'aurais pas dû faire ça

Je me rends compte maintenant,

C'est quoi être soldat.

Enfin, il avait réussit à rentré au camps. Mais il n'aurait jamais dû y remettre les pieds, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé. A peine était-il de nouveau en état de se battre qu'on l'avait fait appelé dans la tente médicale. Ses supérieurs se trouvaient là, ainsi que Marco, le créateur de la pierre rouge. Il y avait aussi les Rockbell, un couple de médecins qui soignaient aussi bien les ennemis que les alliés. On lui avait donné l'ordre de les tuer, il n'avait pas voulu, mais il le devait, car si lui ne le faisait pas, on aurait été chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, il avait tiré, deux balles, pour deux corps. Et il avait tremblé comme jamais, il s'était sentit sale et quand il avait essayé de se tiré une balle dans la tempe pour arrêter ce cauchemar Marco était venu et lui avait dit qu'il n'était q'un soldat et qu'il ne faisait que suivre les ordres, puis Marco était parti, avec les pierres rouges, pourtant le sang continuait de couler.

Dis-moi Maman,

Je suis devenu soldat,

J'ai tué plein de gens,

Tu es fière de moi ?

Puis la guerre s'était terminé, mais les morts avaient toujours hantés les rêves du soldat. Alors, il s'était plongé corps et âme dans l'alchimie cherchant un moyen, n'importe lequel, pour que les morts quittent ses songes. Il avait cherché, mangeant peu et buvant uniquement de l'alcool, seul réconfort dans ses moments de recherche, il avait pensé amèrement que c'était l'amour de l'alcool qui avait tué son père. Mais il avait continué, cherchant un moyen, puis il s'était penché sur l'hypothèse de la renaissance dessinant un peu partout des cercles d'alchimie. Un jour, alors qu'il était en pleine recherche, on avait frappé à la porte, il avait ouvert pour se trouver en face de Hugues, un de ses amis. Un ami qui l'avait copieusement insulté pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de rester cloîtré chez lui. L'alchimiste lui avait fait remarqué qu'il n'était qu'un soldat, qu'il ne voulait plus tuer lâchement des gens, mais qu'il était bien obligé ayant signé ce contrat qu'il aurait dû lire trois fois. Hugues lui avait fait remarquer que si il voulait ne plus devoir exécuter les ordres il devra se trouver à un grade lui évitant d'aller sur le terrain. Et c'est peut-être à ce moment là qu'il avait décidé de devenir généralisme ou au moins un grade lui évitant de se retrouver dans une situation semblable à celle qu'il avait vécu. Et c'est ce jour-là que Hugues décida de l'aider dans cette tâche.

Je ne suis que soldat,

Un pion de plus pour le roi

Et ça ne changera pas

Sauf si le roi, c'est moi.

Et depuis, il avait monté les échelons, discrètement aidé par Hugues, et avait fini par se trouver au poste de lieutenant colonel. Il y avait rencontré pour la première fois toute son équipe. Puis l'arrivée des frères Elrick avait tout précipité, le Full métal alchimiste a beau être petit, il avait fait beaucoup de bruit, et après quelques petits rebondissements, il avait disparu, comme tout les autres … Le généralisme soupira, combien de personne qu'il aimait l'avait laissé seul ? Beaucoup trop à son goût. Mais peut-être que si il voulait être soldat, c'était justement pour protéger les gens qu'il aimait, inutile de dire qu'il avait lamentablement échoué, les gens qu'il aimait étaient soit trop loin, soit déjà mortes. D'abord sa mère, puis son père, puis ses amis d'enfances, ainsi que Hugues, Riza, les frères Elrick, aucune de ses personnes ne se trouvait à proximité. Pourtant si il les cherchait bien, il pourrait en trouver quelques unes en cherchant bien. Mais quelque chose le retenait à son poste de généralissime, peut-être simplement son équipe.

Tout ce que j'appréciais on disparu

Seul, ils m'ont laissés

Ou je les perdus de vue

J'arrive pas à bouger pour les retrouver

Les dernières paroles de son père résonnaient dans les oreilles du généralissime :

-Je veux juste que tu trouve au moins une personne à aimer car je ne serai plus là. Réalise tes rêves et vit.

Le généralissime sourit doucement, réaliser ses rêves, d'une certaine façon il l'avait fait. Vivre, il le faisait tout les jours en se levant le matin jusqu'à s'endormir le soir venu. Mais, à cet instant, il doutait avoir quelqu'un à aimer. Ou peut-être refusait-il qu'on l'aime, c'est vrai qu'il changeait souvent de compagne, mais il acceptait toutes les formes d'amour qu'on pouvait lui donner. Non, ça ne devait pas être ça. Peut-être simplement qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé la perle rare, celle qui ne ruine pas votre porte-monnaie mais qui le mérite amplement. Ou peut-être était- elle près lui, et qu'il ne la voyait pas. Il chercha dans sa tête toutes les femmes qu'il connaissait pour voir si il ressentait pour l'une d'elle quelque chose qu'on appelle communément l'amour. Mais, il se sentait indifférent. Il soupira.

Papa, j'ai pas trouvé,

La personne que j'aimerais,

J'ai tué trop de gens,

J'ai été trop méchant,

Sûrement, je ne la verrais pas,

Sûrement, je l'ai tué déjà

Peut-être est-elle près de moi ?

Mais, moi, je la vois pas.

Le généralissime sentit une odeur de fumée proche de lui. Il se tourna vers la personne de qui venait le gêner dans ses pensées. Un blond plutôt grand aux cheveux en pétards, aux yeux plongés dans la contemplation de la vitre lui faisant face, même vitre que semblait observer le généralissime. Il se tenait debout légèrement penché pour arriver à la hauteur du généralissime, une cigarette à moitié entamé, les mains jointes derrière le dos semblant contempler le paysage. Havoc se tenait ainsi, légèrement en retrait pour laisser de l'espace à son supérieur. Ce dernier était surpris, mais ne le laissa pas voir, il observa longtemps le jeune homme, cherchant la raison de sa présence, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas le remarquer, peut-être l'ignorait-il simplement ? Le généralissime observa ses yeux rivés sur la vitre, ne semblant pas vouloir se détacher de sa contemplation, que voyait-il ? Il l'ignorait étant maintenant le visage tourné à l'inverse de la vitre. Le généralissime observa ses cheveux, mal coiffé comme toujours, des mèches tombant devant ses yeux absorbé toujours par la vitre. Ses mains jointes derrière le dos comme un enfant bien sage, sa silhouette fine penché en avant, sa cigarette au coin de ses lèvres rouges, il semblait absorbé. Le généralissime ressentait ce qu'on pouvait appeler jalousie envers la dite vitre qui semblait retenir l'attention de son subordonné d'une telle façon qu'il semblait une statue, si seulement, il n'entendait pas sa respiration lente et régulière et son souffle qu'il devinait chaud. Il ne comprenait encore pas ce qui retenait son attention, il ne comprenait pas une fois de plus.

Dis moi tu regardes quoi ?

Dis moi tu penses à quoi ?

Qui hante tes nuits sans répit ?

Un amant ou un ennemi ?

Et doucement, il demanda :

-Havoc ?

Un appel ou une question ? Il l'ignorait, à l'autre de donner une réponse. L'autre n'avait pas tiqué à l'entente de la voix de son supérieur. Mais, il répondit d'une voix lointaine, comme perdu :

-Vous savez colo… Généralissime, ça fait au moins cinq minutes que nous sommes arrivés dans la gare.

Roy remarqua alors le silence régnant dans le wagon, tous étaient partis, combien de temps serait-il resté si Havoc ne l'avait pas prévenu ? Longtemps sûrement, mais il se disait que si Havoc ne l'avait pas fait alors quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait. Puis il eut un léger sourire, Havoc n'était toujours pas habitué au fait de dire généralissime au lieu de colonel. Il l'avait remarqué, comme quoi les vieilles habitudes ne changeaient pas. Il devina alors la gare à l'extérieur, les gens se pressant pour prendre un train, les enfants criants, les parents grondants, peut-être que c'était ça que Havoc voyait. Il sourit un peu plus et s'excusa auprès de son subordonné :

-Pardon, je crois m'être perdu dans le dédale de mes souvenirs.

Havoc tourna la tête vers lui et murmura le regardant dans les yeux, la voix moins lointaine mais toujours cette touche de tristesse, de mélancolie :

-Colo…Généralissime, vous savez, nous n'allons que faire une petite visite de courtoisie aux Ishbals, nous ne sommes plus en guerre, alors n'y pensez plus, d'accord ?

Le généralissime en question fut surpris, est-ce qu'il avait comprit ? Sûrement, car les yeux de son subordonné lui criait que oui, il avait comprit. Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, ceux qu'on ressent quand une personne qui nous est proche se sent mal, ces yeux qui veulent dire, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Ces yeux qui veulent dire, que l'on comprend et que si on a besoin d'aide, on sera là. Comment l'avait-il comprit ? Il l'ignorait, mais peut-être que ça n'a pas grande importance après tout, un geste peut tout dire des fois, il avait du faire un de ces gestes là. Alors, il fit un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant et murmura sur le même ton, un peu triste :

-Pardon, mais chaque fois que je monte dans un train, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je vais peut-être vers les champs de bataille comme la première fois que j'ai pris le train.

Pourquoi lui disait-il cela, ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance, peut-être l'envie de le dire à quelqu'un comme si le dire donnait une dimension aux choses, ou peut-être pour lui expliquer pour mieux s'excuser, il ne se comprenait pas, il n'avait jamais vraiment comprit de toutes façons.

Chaque fois que je rentre dedans,

J'ai des souvenirs pleins de sang,

Je voudrai les ignorer,

Mais, rien ne sert d'oublier.

Havoc n'avait pas bougé, regardant toujours le généralissime, il avait penché la tête sur le côté. Tranquillement, il demanda :

-Colo…Généralissime, ça va aller ?

Mustang eut un sourire amusé, voir Havoc s'inquiétant pour lui était risible, mais malgré cela, il était touché. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ça, qu'il leva doucement sa main vers la cigarette pendant au coin des lèvres d'Havoc et qu'il la sortit de sa bouche lentement. Puis il l'observa. Du filtre orangé, qui avait été directement en contact avec la bouche de son subordonné, au bout encore fumant. Il la regardait toujours comme absorbé par la cendre se formant sur l'extrémité quand il prononça doucement :

-Je ne vois aucune raison pour que vous ne puissiez pas m'appeler Colonel. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Puis il écrasa la cigarette sur le cendrier et le regarda souriant. Havoc avait encore les lèvres entrouvertes comme quand il avait laissé le généralissime prendre sa cigarette, il resta longtemps à fixer l'homme lui faisant face, puis il répondit doucement en chuchotant pour ne se faire entendre que de lui :

-Vous savez, tout comme moi, que je n'en ai pas le droit, ça serait vous manquez de respect.

Comme deux amant cachés,

On doit murmurer,

Mais nous on peut se voir,

Sauf le soir

Le généralissime eut un sourire ironique et répliqua tout aussi doucement :

Je ne vois pas en quoi se serait me manquer de respect. De plus, c'est moi, votre supérieur, vous devez donc exécuter mes ordres, donc je vous prierais à partir de maintenant de m'appeler colonel.

Havoc regarda son supérieur consterné et ouvrit la bouche le faisant ressembler à un poisson rouge hors de l'eau. Si le généralissime n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de lui enlever la cigarette de la bouche, sûrement l'aurait-il laissé tombé faisant une tâche noirâtre sur le sol, heureusement le généralissime avait de l'esprit. Il continua cependant, laissant le temps néanmoins à son subordonné de se remettre de la nouvelle.

-Fermez la bouche Havoc, votre dentition ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement.

Le concerné s'exécuta rougissant de honte. Le plus gradé des deux poursuivit :

-Puis je pourrais vous faire remarquer que nous sommes comme même assez proches, et que vous pouvez vous permettre quelques familiarité, m'appeler colonel est, pour moi, minime.

Havoc roula des yeux. Le généralissime pouvait être borné quelque fois. Mais malgré cela il se permit un sourire. Le généralissime le remarqua et ne pu s'empêcher de penser, que ce sourire, il aurait fallu l'emprisonner dans une cage, juste pour le garder, juste ne pas le laisser s'effacer.

Rendre proche ce qui est loin de moi,

Briser les lois qui nous régissent,

Au fond, qu'est ce qu'on risque ?

Juste un sourire de toi ?

Havoc redevient sérieux rapidement et fixant des yeux son généralissime, il murmura l'air inquiet :

-Bien, si vous y tenez tant, mais, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Le généralissime osa les épaules et reporta son regard vers la vitre. Maintenant, il pouvait voir les gens se presser sur les quais, se bousculant, s'évitant, une foule compact en somme. Il remarqua un couple se tenant la main, une fille souriant semblait en pleine conversation avec le garçon qui se contentait de sourire en l'écoutant. Le généralissime se doutait qu'il ne devait pas entendre beaucoup de ses paroles, mais, la jeune fille souriait. Ils semblaient être heureux tout les deux, ensemble. Il les enviait, eux, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, lui, désespérément, quelqu'un avec qui partager. Il se sentait horriblement seul. Un voile de tristesse sur son seul œil visible, il soupira. Alors, il entendit la voix de son subordonné, triste et inquiète, pour lui ? Il l'ignorait.

Je ne mérite pas,

Qu'on s'inquiète pour moi,

J'aurais du mourir,

J'ai trop peur de vivre.

-Colonel ?

Il détacha son regard de la vitre, et sourit heureux qu'il accepte enfin de l'appeler ainsi. Personne d'autre ne pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Et cela créait un lieu invisible, un lieu seulement à eux deux. Quand il rencontra les yeux de son subordonné, il fut surpris, remplis d'inquiétude et de peine, il avait peut-être blessé quand il s'était retourné pour contempler la foule, le laissant seul. Alors, il sourit doucement, essayant de le rassurer, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire que tout allait bien, c'était un mensonge, il était encore dans ses souvenirs qui le remplissaient de peine. Mais, il savait que sourire ça ne suffisait pas.

Pas chercher à atteindre,

Ce qui est trop loin,

Juste te prendre,

Du bout des doigts.

Il scruta le visage de l'homme lui faisant face, proche de lui de plusieurs centimètres son regard se posa sur ses lèvres, légèrement entrouverte, laissant passer son souffle chaud. Il se demanda quel goût avait ses lèvres le narguant. Alors brusquement, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait si il n'était pas à moitié dans ses souvenirs, il colla brusquement ses lèvres à celles de Havoc, ne cherchant pas aller plus loin, retenant l'homme en retenant sa nuque avec sa main, brusque mais sauvage était le baiser, il le rompit à regret, et à quelques centimètres des lèvres de son subordonné, il murmura :

-Beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Puis il s'éloigna de l'homme en faisant glisser sa main le long de sa nuque blanche, se leva et se prépara à sortir. Havoc avait les yeux dans le vague et un minuscule sourire ornait ses lèvres légèrement rouges. Le généralisme le remarqua avec un sourire satisfait. Puis paré à sortir, il ne se gêna pas pour lui donner une tape sur les fesses en murmurant :

-J'espère que tu es plus rapide pour certaine choses.

Havoc rougit au sous-entendu et lança un regard noir au généralissime qui lui répondit par un sourire innocent. Puis Havoc passa devant lui, vexé, suivit du généralissime qui ne gêna aucunement pour contempler la vue, ne pouvant se retenir de rire aux éclats comme un gamin. Et il se dit que aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas gagné à un jeu brutal où le plus fort gagne. Non, il avait gagné à un jeu, bien plus intéressant et beaucoup plus doux. Un jeu où il n'y avait pas de perdant. Le jeu de l'amour.

Papa, Maman, vous êtes fiers de moi ?

Juste pour une fois

J'ai gagné à un jeu où on tue pas quelqu'un,

Pas un jeu de vilain.

Et ce que j'ai gagné,

Je veux juste le garder,

Juste le protéger,

Juste le dorloter.

Pas le faire souffrir,

Ne pas le laisser mourir

Juste le voir sourire,

Juste le faire rire.

Juste le garder comme un trésor,

Juste le voir quand je m'endors,

Juste lui faire voir le paradis,

Juste lui faire quitter ici.

Moi, je veux juste l'aimer

**Fin**

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Laissez des reviews !


End file.
